Light and Hope Will Shine Together
by Anime Angel4
Summary: T.k. finally got up the courage to tell Kari that he loves her...


Light and Hope will Shine together…  
Tai/15  
Sora/15  
Matt/15  
Kari/12  
T.k./12  
Davis/12  
  
  
It was this one-day when this very moment happened. I don't remember how though, but I know it did happen.   
  
Early afternoon in Odaiba, Kari received a call from T.k. *Ring ring* Kari rushed over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Who is this?" Breathing gently after running around chairs and couches to get to the phone. "Hi, this is T.k. by any chance Kari home?" T.k. said it like he was very nervous over something. "Oh? Hehe…hey T.k., it's me, Kari…. So, why did you call for?" "Hey Kari, who is it?" Tai was trying to say from the other side of the room. "It's T.k.!" Kari yelled back. "Davis was wondering if you wanted to go to the Digital World for a little picnic, since it is Saturday. Hehe…I'm coming too…" It sounded as if T.k. wasn't too comfortable with letting only Kari and Davis alone in the Digital World. "Is anyone else coming too?" Kari asked. "Who else do want to come?" T.k. replied back. "Maybe Tai would like to join us." As Kari looked back at Tai, he was just sitting on the couch, and watching T.V. with his legs on top of the table. "Tai, you want to go to the Digital World for a picnic?" As Kari tried to yelled back across the room the get the message to Tai. "No, it's ok, I have plans anyway." As Tai is trying to watch T.V., and trying to answer Kari at the same time. Now Kari was back on the phone. "Tai said he is not coming, so I guess it's just the three of us then…" As Kari said it in a way that she was so anxious to go. " "Ok then, later!" And T.k. hung up the phone.   
  
Kari was already dressed up, so she went out the door. "Tai, if mom asks where I went, just tell her I'll be back in a bit!" As Kari shuts the door behind her. As fast as she could, she ran and ran to the Odaiba junior high school computer room, and opened the door. "Hey…everyone…" Kari breathing hard after running a couple of blocks. "Wow, Kari, your just in time, come on, let's go to the Digital World." Said T.k. "Hah…. I can't wait, this would be like a dream come true if T.k. didn't come." As Davis was mumbling to himself. "What was that?" Kari asked. "Huh? Oh…hehe…it's nothing, lets go, hehe." Said Davis.  
  
~*Transporting to the digital world*~  
  
"Well, we're here!" Said Davis. "It's been awhile…" Said T.k. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Requested Davis. "Hm…I'm not hungry, you guys can eat first." Kari started to walking a little ahead of T.k. and Davis. "Ah…on second thought, not yet, hehe!" Giggling a bit after changing his mind. "Hm…I'm going to find Gatomon and the others, any of you guys care to join me?" Asked Kari. "Delighted to!" Both Davis and T.k. answered at the very same time, and then starred at each other. "Gatomon, Gatomon, where are you?" As Kari was trying to reach Gatomon with her voice as loud as she could. "Patamon, Veemon!" Called out both T.k. and Davis. Then they both glared at each other. "Why do have to say almost everything I say at the same time?" Asked Davis. "What do you mean, you're the one that is copying me!" T.k. was to trying to correct Davis. Then they both yanked on each other's sleeve, and pulling. "Come on you two, get along will you?" Kari was trying to convince them both. "Ok!" As they both called out. "Huh, Hm…that was fast." Said Kari, wondering why they reacted so fast to her. All three of them started to walk farther and farther into the digital world. "We've been walking for hours, my legs are killing me, and we haven't even found our Digimon yet!" Complain Davis. "Oh? Has it been that long? Hm…doesn't seem like it?" Said Kari. "Same here. Davis, your probably not used to it that's is all…" Said T.k. "Oh yeah, like your used to it T.m.?" Said Davis. "His name is T.k." Corrected Kari. "Whatever…" Mumbling Davis. "Um…I want to walk off somewhere else for a while…if you don't mind." Stated Kari. "Ok, go ahead Kari!" Said Davis as he walked off his own way. "Ah…Kari, do you mind if I join you?" Asked T.k. "Huh, sure, I love company!" Kari said smiling. ~*Huh, this maybe my chance now that I am alone with Kari*~   
  
As the two separated from Davis, they walked and walked and the sky began to darken. "Hm…I think we should come back tomorrow to look for them. Oh my, we forgot about the picnic!" Kari remembered. "Yeah, your right, it is, and we might want to go look for Davis too!" Said T.k. "Ok then, let's go!" Said Kari as she walked right pass T.k. "Um…Kari, wait." Said T.k. "What is it T.k.?" Asked Kari. "Um…um…I…uh…" As T.k was struggling through what he was trying to say. "Is something bothering you T.k.?" Asked Kari, worried about T.k. "Um…Kari, I know I never showed you this before, but I love you." Said T.k. blushing. As soon as Kari heard T.k.'s words coming out of his mouth, she was in great shock, mind you also blushing too. "T.k., I…uh…" Kari still standing they're hesitating. "I understand if you want to reject me, I was just trying to get something that has been in my heart for a long time, and I was trying to tell you. But, I didn't know when was the right time." Said T.k. "Oh, T.k., your so sweet." Kari looked back at T.k. smiling with her eyes watering. "Huh?" T.k. was now confused at the time now. "Hm…I felt the same way you did T.k., I too couldn't express my feelings to you. But I never thought you ever did like me…  
" As Kari moved closer to T.k. "Hm…you know, thinking about, we're just like a couple of shining stars…" Said T.k. Then T.k. grabbed Kari's hand, and walked through the night sky of the digital world to find Davis and to go home…  
  
  
  
The End!!  
  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, I know, very short story, but come to think of it. I really like it. Come to think of it, I finished it this within two days. I tried to get the characters to sound like the show as close as possible, hopefully. It was kinda hard considering I don't write stories, but, oh well…. I like this one. Well, this is my very first fanfic, I sure hope you all like it! ~*^_^*~  
  
  
~*By me*~  



End file.
